prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave New World
''Grave New Worldis the thirteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on October 22, 2013 as the season's Halloween episode. Summary Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer crash the Ravenswood Founders Day Celebration after finding a clue in "A's" new lair: Ali is alive. Dressed in their finest Edwardian wear, the ladies hit the creepy cemetery party to find Ali before "A" can. But if Ali is truly alive, could the liars be leading "A" straight to their friend without knowing it? With Ezra lurking in the shadows, he may be closer than the girls realize. Meanwhile, Caleb heads to Ravenswood to help the girls and meets kindred soul Miranda along the way. Title and Background *If the girls find out that Ali is really alive, their whole world will be changed. This may be the girls' first step into their new lives with the knowledge of Ali being alive. *This title is a pun to Aldous Huxley's novel, ''Brave New World, ''written in 1932. Notes * This episode takes place at the Ravenswood Celebration, and starts off from Now You See Me, Now You Don't. * Ravenswood will premiere on October 22, 2013, right after this episode airs. * Joseph Dougherty tweeted that this episode is in continuity, between the events of 4x12 and 4x14. * Joseph tweeted that this episode will air at Halloween, but it won't be set at Halloween, due to the timeline of events. The episode may be set in December, due to 3x24 being established as mid to late November, and Halloween has already passed. * Maya Goldsmith tweeted about what couple costumes the fans wanted Aria and Ezra to be in, if they were going to a costume party. * Lauren Ann (@LASteere) tweeted that Ezra will be dressing up for a special occasion in the Halloween episode. * Maya also tweeted that this year's Halloween costumes are going to be different than any other season's. * Hanna and Caleb will part ways as Caleb will travel to Ravenswood. It is inspired by Casablanca and Hanna will let Caleb go willingly. * Bryan tweeted that he was looking at four Pretty Little Liars in their gorgeous Halloween costumes. It may involve hair extensions. *Hanna and Mona have a scene together. * Kyle tweeted that Lucy looked so much like Princess Leia. Lucy tweeted that the force was with her, in reply to Kyle. * This episode takes place in Ravenswood in continuity from the summer finale. * Sasha said that the "era" that they choose was brilliant for the theme. According to costumes and the gas mask suit, it appears to be World War I era (1914-1918) theme. * Oliver said that there will be a great plot twist at the end of this episode. It will lead into Ravenswood, and even Season 4B. * Maya tweeted that "this Halloween is definitely the darkest yet!" * Janel confirmed that we will find out who the other Red Coat is in this episode. * Sasha said this episode is beautiful but freaky at the same time. * Bryan tweeted that this episode definitely brings the drama! * Based on the leaked promo, the girls wear era costumes, Carla Grunwald appears, and Hanna goes missing. * The girls are still in Ravenswood based on the promo. * Ezra is still in Ravenswood based on the promo and his promo is real. * We will find out who Red Coat #2 is in this episode. * CeCe may reappear as Red Coat. * Sasha Pieterse:...you will find out for sure in the Halloween episode," Sasha Pieterse tells E! Online. "You find out if Alison is alive or dead and I think that is going to be a really cool thing for me and a really big treat, so I'm excited to see what the fans think of that episode."'' * This episode will be directly linked to the pilot of Ravenswood (TV series), as Caleb will make the decision to stay in Ravenswood in this episode, and the pilot will continue his journey. * The episode will be 1 hour, not 2, because the trailer of this episode said: 8/7c and Ravenswood's: 9/8c. The part of "Take 2 hours to betold will be due to the world premiere of "Ravenswood" * Lucy Hale stated that this episode is her favorite episode to date, and to film. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald Special Guest Cast Ravenswood Characters *Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins *Brett Dier as Luke Matheson *Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson *Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont Trivia * This will be the third Halloween episode, the first being The First Secret and the second being, This Is A Dark Ride. * Filming began on May 29, 2013 and ended on June 10, 2013 since filming "usually takes 7 days". * This episode (4x13) was filmed between The Guilty Girl's Handbook (4x08) and Into the Deep (4x09) for unknown reasons. Promos & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars Halloween Special Promo-1|1st promo - #ezrA Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood Promo 2|2nd promo - also for Ravenswood Gallery Imagepromo.jpg|Promo Halloweenpromo3.jpg Halloweenpromo2.jpg Halloweenpromo.jpg What if? Aria.jpg What if? Mona.jpg BSdgcHoCMAA-tWt.png Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - First Look Promotional Photo_FULL.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween